Episode 20 - Fall From Grace, Rise To Power
Fall From Grace, Rise To Power is the twentieth episode of the Cow of the Wild series. Plot Summary Part One= :Rune interrogates Kia asking what she means by "missed one". Kia says she saw Marra talking to a wolf named Lupis and by his reaction he could be none but son of Balder. Rune thinks for a moment before coming to a realization. Rune asks what Lupis looked like, Kia admits she didn't get a close look but he seemed to resemble Mink but not Balder. Kia asks why it matters. ''Rune's Flashback'' :a wolf tells a stories of who Vadar took control of the packs and enslaved them. That Vadar took their freedoms, causing them to become mindless and evil. As such, the Feather Ferals are the last true western wolves. In the traditions of their ancestors, they wear the feathers of their first avian kill to bind their spirits together in the afterlife. The wolf explains these traditions are lost to the 'tail chasers' in the Kingdom. The wolf explains to the group of pups she's lecturing that the Kingdom wolves ignorantly call them "Feather Ferals" and asks them what they do about it. A young Rune excitedly asks Doran to pick him since he knows the answer. He answers that they take the insult and own it, which Doran assures is correct. Doran begins to explain about their own Brother In Flight ceremonies. Mink interrupts with several questions which Doran insults her for and dismisses the pups. :Mink sadly sits on a cliff. Rune sits down next to her and answers one of her questions, explaining that the reason Kingdom wolves don't have Brothers In Flight is because the packs all had different versions of the ceremony and couldn't decide of which one to do. Vadar made the wolves stop the ceremonies entirely. Mink comments that it's sad all the Kingdom wolves will be stuck on the ground in the afterlife but Rune exclaims that his father says they're going to change all that one day and if they can get a Feather Feral to be king, everyone will be happier. Rune says his father is going to make him second in command when he's older. Mink exclaims that when Rune's a prince, she can be a princess and order Doran around. Rune smiles and asks if she wants to play. :Three years later, two wolves are caring prey through the woods. One of them tells the that they don't think it was such a good idea to come there as he's heard there a Feather Ferals in the area. The she-wolf teases him, asking if he believes in ghosts too. From cover, Mink and Rune make strange voices, scaring the trespassing wolves. The two wolves agree that they should get out. Before they can leave, Mink and Rune jump them, killing the wolves and taking the stolen prey. Kia compliments Rune on the kill and offers to take the prey back to pack, which Rune allows. Mink comments that she think it's creepy that Kia has to follow Rune around, Rune taunts her saying she's just jealous she doesn't have her own personal servant. :Mink and Rune overhear Balder arguing with his guards over having to follow him around. They see Balder walking by carrying a rabbit and hatch a plan to distract him, steal the rabbit and have a snack. Rune sneaks ahead and makes some noise and Mink snatches the rabbit but gets caught by Balder. Balder offers Mink a trade, her name for the rabbit. Mink reluctantly agrees and introduces herself. Balder surprises Mink with his knowledge of Feather Ferals. He offers to join him across the border, when they have a proper meal of deer. Before Mink can accept, Rune steps in and states that this is clearing a trap. Balder tries to reason with him but Rune refuses to budge. Balder accepts and says goodbye. |-| Part Two= ''Rune's Flashback Continued'' :Mink and Rune argue over whether or not they should have taken up Balder's offer to talk with the Kingdom wolves. Mink tells Rune he needs to grow up and think for himself instead of worshiping his father. Rune seems hurt but considerate of Mink's allegations. :Five months later, Rune, Mink, Terok and Kia run into three kingdom wolves and begin to fight over the prey. The despite Mink's pleas for peace, the Kingdom wolves refuse to run and instead attack Terok and take the feathers of his Brother In Flight. Rune orders Kia to get a healer for his father and to send wolves to retrieve the feathers. :Mink tries to apologize but Rune simply becomes angry. He asks her how the Kingdom wolves knew to take the feathers and accuses her of meeting with Balder. Mink tries to defend herself and instead gives up and tells Rune she's going with Balder and staying with him. :Mink meets Balder and tells him she's decided to go with him. Balder asks if it's okay if he tell his family she was a loner, she says she doesn't care and just wants to get away. Rune, having followed Mink, begs her to stay. Mink explains it isn't that simple and tells Rune she's pregnant with Balder's pups. Rune attacks Balder and accuses him of brainwashing Mink. Balder tells him to leave but Rune attacks again. This time Balder retaliates, pins Rune down and bites at his eye. :Rune awakens to Doran and Kia standing over him. Kia informs him that Terok died without his Brother In Flight. Rune tells them that Mink left with a wolf named Balder and laments that he took everything from him. Kia tells Rune that Balder is the son of Vadar, angering Rune. Rune orders to gather the pack and set into motion his father's plan to take over the Kingdom. :Another five months later, Rune is seen proposing Apollo kill Kahleel and instate himself as king. Apollo seems skeptical at first but Rune assures him that Kahleel is weak and the Kingdom wolves will be thankful to have powerful leadership such as Apollo. Apollo agrees and asks Rune to swear to serve him, Rune does so. :Rune promise to Apollo echoes as he is seen sitting in the Kingdom with the heads of the royal family and the flashback fades. Back To Present :Rune tells Kia to get her sleep as they are heading for the Pack of Night in the morning. Kia asks which wolves Rune wants to bring for the execution. Rune says they're going alone. After Credits :Rune is seen sleeping in his den. He dreams of Mink's dead body as a young Mink's voiced echoes in his head. Rune wakes up with a sad expression. Credits Production *Written, Animated and Directed by Tribbleofdoom Voice Actors *Kiwi Birdy as Mink *ConnanTCimmerian as Rune *''Uncredited'' as Balder *Daltantula as Doran *Taumeow and Tribbleofdoom as Kia *HinuXNina4evre as Apollo *Tribbleofdoom as Random Extra (Kingdom Wolf) Background Artists *Tribbleofdoom *TheDogzLife *Taurus_Rose *Mappley *Pronouns *Willowwind1 Trivia *Kia's name is misspelled as 'Kea' in the credits. *Rune and Mink's young voice actors are not credited. Nor are Silver and Zir's voice actors. Gallery U is stupid minky.png|"I'm sorry." Ep20-1S3-0450.png|"The Kingdom wolves don't have Brothers In Flight because they follow Vadar." Rune is Mad.png|"I won't allow you to take her over the border!" Ep20-2S2-0233.png|"Father!" Baulder vs. Rune.png Ep20-2S4-0944.png|"Powerful..." The heads of the royal family.png Ep20-2SAC-1335.png See also *List of Episodes *List of Fall From Grace, Rise To Power Characters References }} Category:Episodes